Përdoruesi:Dori
Qëllimi i Wiktionary është që të krijojë një burim informacionesh në formatin e një enciklopedie të lirë. Leja që përdorim ne garanton arritje të lirë të përmbajtjeve tona me të njëjtin qëllim si programet e lira nga licencat (lejet). Pra mund të thuhet se përmbajtjet e Wiktionarys mund të kopjohen, ndryshohen, dhe rishpërndahen me kushtin që versioni i ri i lëshon të njëjtat të drejta për kopjim, ndryshim dhe rishpërndarje dhe përmend Wiktionary si burim. Artikujt e Wiktionary mbeten përgjithmonë të lirë dhe mund të përdoren nga çdokush me shumë pak kushte, pjesa më e madhe e të cilëve shërben për të ruajtur lirinë. Që të përmbushë qëllimet e mësipërme, teksti i përmbajtur ne Wiktionary është i licencuar (lejuar) tek publiku nën GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL). Teksti i plotë i kësaj licence (leje) gjendet në Wiktionary:Text tek GNU Leja e Dokumentimit të Lirë. Ekziston mundësia për tu kopjuar, shpërndare dhe/ose ndryshuar tekstin e te gjitha lëndëve të Wiktionary-s nën termat e Licencës GNU, Version 1.2 ose çdo version pasardhës i saj i publikuar nga Free Software Foundation; ëith no Invariant Sections, ëith no Front-Cover Texts, and ëith no Back-Cover Texts. Teksti i GDFL është i vetmi dokument ligjërisht lidhës; ajo që vijon është interpretimi yni i GDFL: të drejtat dhe detyrimet e përdoruesve dhe ndihmuesve. E RËNDËSISHME: Në qoftë se doni të përdorni përmbajtje nga Wiktionary, fillimisht lexoni seksionin e te drejtave dhe detyrimeve. Pastaj do ishte mirë të lexonit GNU Leja e Dokumentimit të Lirë. Të drejtat e përdoruesit dhe detyrimet Nëse doni të përdorni materiale nga Wiktionary për librat/artikujt/Web sajtet (faqet e rrjetit) tuaja ose për botime të tjera, ju mund ta bëni, por duhet që të ndiqni ecurinë e mëposhtme: * lënda juaj në shkëmbim duhet të jetë e lejuar në bazë të GFDL, * duhet të theksoni autoritetin e autorit të artikullit (seksioni 4B), dhe * duhet te mundësoni shikimin e "kopjes se tejdukshme" të artikullit (seksioni 4J). ("Kopja tejdukshme" e artikullit të Wiktionary është vetë Wiki tekst.) Në qoftë se thjeshtë po dyfishoni artikullin e Wiktionary-s, dy detyrimet e fundit mund të përmbushen duke dhënë një lidhje direkt me artikullin e hostuar në këtë web-sajt (faqe-rrjeti). Në qoftë se krijoni një version të derivuar (rrjedhur) duke ndryshuar apo shtuar përmbajtje, duhet të njihni dhe të përmendni autorin fillestar dhe gjithashtu të jepni lidhje të një kopjeje te tejdukshme të tekstit. Shembull Një shembull që është plotësisht në rregull me rregullat e GFDL, për një artikull që përdor një artikull te Wiktionary-s FOO mund te besohet si më poshtë: Ky artikull është i Licencuar (lejuar) nën GNU Free Documentation License. Ai përdor lëndë nga Artikulli i Wiktionary-s "Foo". ("Foo" dhe lidhje me Wiktionary duhet sigurisht te ndryshohen përkatësisht.) Në një mënyre tjetër ju mund të shpërndani një kopje te Foo bashkë me një kopje të GFDL (siç është shpjeguar më sipër) dhe të listoni të paktën pesë (ose të gjitha ne gjithë në qoftë se janë më pak se pesë) autorët kryesorë në faqen e titullit (ose në krye të dokumentit). Fair use materials and special requirements Occasionally, Wiktionary articles may include images, sounds, or text quotes used under the "fair use" doctrine. In this case, the material will be identified as from an external source (on the image description page, or history page, as appropriate). However, what is fair for us to use may not be fair for your intended use of the media. For example, if we include an image under fair use, you must ensure that your use of the article also qualifies for fair use (this might not be the case, for example, if you were using a Wiktionary article for a commercial use that would otherwise be allowed by the GFDL). Wiktionary does use some text under licenses that are compatible with the GFDL but may require additional terms that we do not require for original Wiktionary text (such as including Invariant Sections, Front-Cover Texts, or Back-Cover Texts). When using these materials, you have to include those invariant sections verbatim. Përdorim i ndershëm i lëndëve dhe kërkesa të veçanta Rastësisht, artikujt e Wiktionarys mund të përfshijnë figura, tinguj, ose tekste të cituara të përdorur nën doktrinën (mësimin) "përdorim i ndershëm". Në këtë rast, lënda do të identifikohet (njihet) si nga një burim i jashtëm (në foto faqe përshkrim, ose faqen e historisë, si e përshtatshme). Megjithatë, çfarë është e ndershme për ne të përdorim mund të mos jetë e ndershme për qëllimin e përdorimit tuaj të medies. Për shembull, nëse ne fusim një foto nën përdorim të ndershëm, ju duhet të siguroheni që përdorimi juaj i artikullit gjithashtu cilësohet për përdorim të ndershëm (ky nuk mund të jetë rasti, për shembull, nëse ju përdornit një artikull të Wiktionarys për përdorim tregu që ndryshe lejohet nga GFDL). Wiktionary përdor disa tekste nën lejet që janë në pajtim me GFDL por mund të kërkojnë përcaktime shtesë që ne nuk i kërkojmë për tekstin origjinal të Wiktionarys (si përfshirjen Anekse të Pandryshueshëm, Tekste Ballin-Mbulese, ose Tekste Kurriz-Mbulese). Kur përdorni këto lënde, ju duhet të futni këto anekse të pandryshueshme fjalë për fjalë. Te drejtat e ndihmuesve dhe detyrimet Nëse ju jepni ndihmesë me lëndë në Wiktionary, me ane te kësaj ju ia paraqisni ato publikut sipas GFDL (pa pjesë të ndryshme, tekste të para ose të mbrëmë). Qe te jepni ndihmesën tuaj, ju duhet te jeni ne gjendje te jepni ketë licencë (leje) që nënkupton ose qe: * ju zotoni të drejtën e autorit për lëndën, për shembull nëse e keni prodhuar vetë, ose * ju e keni marrë lëndën nga një burim që e lejon licencimin (lejen) sipas GFDL-së, për shembull ngaqë lënda është në përdorim publik ose në vetvete është botuar sipas GFDL-së. Në rastin e parë, ju e mbani të drejtën e autorit për lëndët. Ju më vone mund t'i ribotoni dhe rilicenconi (rilejoni) ato ne çfarëdo lloj mënyre që dëshironi. Gjithsesi, ju s'mund ta tërhiqni licencën (lejen) GFDL për versionet që keni paraqitë këtu: ajo lëndë ka për të mbetur sipas GFDL-se përgjithmonë. Në rastin e dyte, nëse ju i shtoni lëndë te jashtme GFDL-se, si kërkesë e GFDL-se, duhet te jepni autorësinë dhe të jepni nyjën për tek kopja fillestare në rrjet. Nëse kopja fillestare kërkon pjesë të ndryshme, ju duhet t'i përfshini ato në artikullin e Wiktionary-s; gjithsesi është shumë e dëshirueshme për t´i zëvendësuar tekstet GFDL me pjesët e ndryshme me përmbajtjen fillestare pa pjesë të ndryshme kur është e mundur. Përdorimi i punës mbrojtur nga kopja nga të tjerët Nëse ju përdorni pjesë nga një punë e mbrojtur nga kopja nën "përdorim të ndershëm", apo mbani leje të posaçme të përdorni një punë të mbrojtur nga kopja nga mbajtësi i së drejtës së kopjimit (autorit) nën përcaktimet e lejes sonë, ju duhet të mbani një shënim të këtij fakti (me emër dhe datë). Qëllimi ynë është të mundësojmë rishpërndarjen lirisht sa të jetë e mundur më shumë të lëndëve të Wiktionarys, si fotot origjinale dhe skedarë tingujsh të lejuara nën GFDL ose në zotërim publik janë shumë të parapëlqyera nga skedarë medialë të mbrojtur nga kopja të përdorur ndershmërisht. Shiko Wiktionary: Boilerplate (ripërdorim i pandryshuar) kërkesë për lejim me anë të një letre pyetëse tek mbajtësi i së drejtës të kopjimit (autori) të na dhurojë lejen e përdorimit të punëve të tyre nën përkufizimet e GFDL. Mos përdorni kurrë lëndë që cenojnë të drejtat e kopjimit të të tjerëve. Kjo mund të sillte përgjegjshmëri ligjore dhe të dëmtoje seriozisht projektin. Nëse keni dyshime, shkruajeni vetë. Kini parasysh se ligji i së drejtës të kopjimit ushtron shprehjen e krijimtarive të mendimeve (ideve), por jo idetë apo njohuritë. Prandaj,është krejtësisht ligjore të lexohet një artikull enciklopedik ose një punë tjetër, ritrajtojeni atë me fjalët tuaja, dhe vendoseni në Wiktionary. (Shiko huazimet pa leje (plagiarism) dhe përdorimin e ndershëm për diskutimet se sa riformulime janë të nevojshme në një kontekst të përgjithshëm). Using copyrighted work from others If you use part of a copyrighted work under "fair use", or if you obtain special permission to use a copyrighted work from the copyright holder under the terms of our license, you must make a note of that fact (along with names and dates). It is our goal to be able to freely redistribute as much of Wiktionary's material as possible, so original images and sound files licensed under the GFDL or in the public domain are greatly preferred to copyrighted media files used under fair use. See Wiktionary:Boilerplate request for permission for a form letter asking a copyright holder to grant us a license to use their work under terms of the GFDL. Never use materials that infringe the copyrights of others. This could create legal liabilities and seriously hurt the project. If in doubt, write it yourself. Note that copyright law governs the creative expression of ideas, not the ideas or information themselves. Therefore, it is perfectly legal to read an encyclopedia article or other work, reformulate it in your own words, and submit it to Wiktionary. (See plagiarism and fair use for discussions of how much reformulation is necessary in a general context.) Linking to copyrighted works Linking to copyrighted works is usually not a problem, as long as you have made a reasonable effort to determine that the page in question is not violating someone else's copyright. If it is, please do not link to the page. Whether such a link is contributory infringement is currently being debated in the courts, but in any case, linking to a site that illegally distributes someone else's work sheds a bad light on us. Lidhja me punët e mbrojtura nga kopja Lidhja me punët e mbrojtura nga kopja zakonisht nuk është ndonjë problem, për sa kohë ju keni bërë një përpjekje të arsyeshme që faqja përkatëse nuk po dhunon ndonjë punë tjetër të mbrojtura nga kopja. Nëse po, ju lutemi mos u lidhni me atë faqe. Nëse një lidhje e tillë është bashkë shkelëse ligji debatohet rrjedhimisht në gjyqe, por sidoqoftë, duke u lidhur me një faqe që shpërndan punën e dikujt tjetër na jep ne një emër të keq. If you find a copyright infringement It is not the job of rank-and-file Wiktionaryns to police every article for possible copyright infringement, but if you suspect one, you should at the very least bring up the issue on that page's talk page. Others can then examine the situation and take action if needed. The most helpful piece of information you can provide is a URL or other reference to what you believe may be the source of the text. Some cases will be false alarms. For example, if the contributor was in fact the author of the text that is published elsewhere under different terms, that does not affect their right to post it here under the GFDL. Also, sometimes you will find text elsewhere on the Web that was copied from Wiktionary. In both of these cases, it is a good idea to make a note in the talk page to discourage such false alarms in the future. If some of the content of a page really is an infringement, then the infringing content should be removed, and a note to that effect should be made on the talk page, along with the original source. If the author's permission is obtained later, the text can be restored. If all of the content of a page is a suspected copyright infringement, then the page should be listed it on Wiktionary:Votes for deletion/copyvio and the content of the article replaced by the standard notice which you can find there. If, after a week, the page still appears to be a copyright infringment, then it may be deleted following the procedures on the votes page. In extreme cases of contributors continuing to post copyrighted material after appropriate warnings, such users may be blocked from editing to protect the project. Nëse ju gjeni cenime të së drejtës së kopjimit Nuk është puna e Wiktionarynëve të mbikëqyrin çdo rresht e skedar të çdo artikulli për cenime të mundshme të drejtës së kopjimit, por nëse ju dyshoni ndonjë, ju duhet menjëherë çështjen ta çoni në faqen diskutuese në atë faqe. Të tjerët atëherë shqyrtojnë gjendjen dhe marrin masat e duhura. Pjesa më ndihmuese e informacionit që ju mund të jepni është URL-ja ose pikëmbështetje të tjera që ju besoni të jenë burim i atij teksti. Disa raste mund të jenë alarme të rremë. Për shembull, nëse ofruesi që në fakt autori i tekstit që është botuar tjetër ku nën emërtime të ndryshme, që nuk cenon të drejtën e tyre të vihen këtu nën GFDL. Po ashtu, ndonjëherë ju do të gjeni tekste në rrjet që janë kopjuar nga Wiktionary. Në të dy këto raste, është ide e mirë të bëhet një shënim në faqen diskutuese të druhen alarme të tillë të rremë në të ardhmen. Nëse disa nga përmbajtjet e një faqeje sak janë një shkelje ligji, atëherë përmbajtja cenuese duhet hequr, dhe të bëhet një shënim mbi këtë pasojë në faqen diskutuese, me gjithë burimin origjinal. Nëse e drejta e autorit është marrë më vonë, teksti mund të rindërtohet. Nëse e gjithë përmbajtja e faqes dyshohet si dhunim i së drejtës së kopjimit, atëherë faqja duhet të listohet në Wiktionary:Vota për fshirje/dhunim kopjimi dhe përmbajtja e artikullit të zëvendësohet me shënim standard që ju mund ta gjeni aty. Nëse pas një jave, faqja ende duket të jetë cenim i së drejtës së kopjimit, atëherë mund të hiqet duke ndjekur ecuritë në faqen votuese. Në raste të jashtëzakonshme kur nga ndihmuesit vazhdohet të vendoset lëndë e mbrojtur nga kopjimi pas vërejtjeve të duhura, përdorues të tillë mund të bllokohen të redaktojnë që të mbrohet projekti. See also * The Wiktionary:Contributing FAQ for questions on copyright. * Wiktionary's designated agent under OCILLA * Wiktionary:Sites that use Wiktionary as a source * Wiktionary:Standard GFDL violation letter * Wiktionary:Spotting possible copyright violations Shiko edhe *Wiktionary:Ndihmesa FAQ për çështjet e së drejtëskopjimit. *Emërimi i agjentit të Wiktionary's nën OCILLA *Wiktionary:Faqet që përdorin Wiktionary-n si burim *Wiktionary:letra standarde GFDL e dhunimit *Wiktionary:hetimi i dhunimeve të mundëshme të së drejtëskopjimit